


two traitors and a scavenger

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finnreylo, Mental Illness, Multi, One Shot, Pining, kylo is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: Kylo Ren finds his way back to the light as he falls in love with Finn and Rey.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloTrashCompactor (NextToSomething)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextToSomething/gifts).



The traitor was more handsome than Kylo Ren would want to admit, and the scavenger girl had an unpolished allure. He had noticed it right away, in the dark night and bloodstained snow of Starkiller. 

They both looked well with more meat on their bones, and they seemed to glow in each other’s presence, bringing out the best in one another. 

It was unfair that the Resistance could lay claim to such impassive beauty. His parents had been such, he knew, and he seemed to have inherited the worst of both of their features. He could see these two becoming the new golden power couple, the heroes and symbols of the Resistance. From a princess and a scoundrel to a scavenger and a traitor.

Such a life never could have been for him. He had accepted that long ago. He loved and coveted passionately and deeply, but such love was unreturned.    


Without his mask, Kylo Ren schooled his features into an imperious and superior scowl, pretending to be indifferent to the parade before him of Resistance officers laying out his charges. He awaited sentencing and trial behind a cell door at the center of their base. He pretended not to care, pretended to not desperately crave a comforting touch. His fingers ached for his lightsaber and his soul yearned for the solace of a training room filled with practice droids to destroy. 

….

It was the traitor who came to him first. 

His dark eyes and warm skin were luxurious, tempting. 

“I hated you,” he said, softly but firmly. “Now I pity you. Your mother wants to talk to you, but you keep shutting her out.” 

_ I know, _ Kylo Ren thought.  _ I don’t deserve her. Or you. Or the scavenger. Or anyone. _

“If you don’t do it for her sake, do it for yourself. Don’t let Snoke’s poison keep eating you. Don’t give in to your hate. Believe me--it doesn’t help anything.”

With that, he turned his back and left, another ghost from Kylo’s past come back to haunt him.

 

It was the scavenger who came the next day. 

Her eyes and skin were lighter than the traitor’s, but still warm and glowing. 

“Ben, please,” she said, more aggressively than the traitor. “Don’t do this to yourself. We want to help you. Please talk to your mother. Talk to Finn. Talk to a therapist. Talk to anyone.”

“Why do you care?”  

“Because I can feel the Force bleeding from you. It’s an open wound. I can feel you and your pain as my own. Finn does too. None of us can sleep.”

She was pacing his small cell, her hand on her head. 

“You could do so much more with time.”

He scoffed at that. 

“I’m sure no one has properly said this to you either, but we’re grateful. We’re in your debt.”

“For what?” he asked, spitting the words out and looking up at her. Her countenance was completely open and honest.

“For killing Snoke. For coming home.”

Like the traitor, Rey turned her back and left Kylo alone with his thoughts.

…

It became a pattern. Finn and Rey would visit his cell on alternating nights. After the first week had passed in that manner, Finn brought a ship part he was having trouble fixing.

“I’m trying to learn,” he said. “I want to be better at mechanics. But Chewie and Poe and the others don’t have time to teach me.”

_ So they’re still fighting _ , Kylo thought. It must have been difficult for them to spare the two young Jedi to watch over him, guard him. Keep him locked away. 

Their hands brushed as they turned over the metal, and an electric current passed through Kylo.

If Finn noticed, he graciously pretended not to, and Kylo felt a wave of his own well-practiced self-loathing after the charge had passed. 

“Thank you,” he said as he left. “I’ll be back on Tuesday with R2-D2.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, saying “That sassy old droid is better left alone.”

Finn laughed, and Kylo felt the pull to the light more strongly than ever.

Until the next night with Rey, who was achingly beautiful as she handed him a book on flimsiplast and asked him to teach her Alderaanian. 

Kylo hadn’t spoken, read, or written Alderaanian in over ten years. 

“I can’t,” he said, looking away from her, tears stinging his eyes. 

“Please,” she said, and she took his hands in her own. He didn’t feel the electric current he had when he touched Finn’s hands, but he savored the feeling nonetheless. Her hands were larger than the average woman’s, yet so much smaller than his own. He had big hands, in addition to big ears and feet. He always had. He cringed, remembering being an awkward, ungainly teenager who wrote Alderaanian poetry, and then the tears did come. 

He cried into Rey’s shoulder, and the next morning, he went to see the therapist.

 

That night Finn came, R2-D2 barrelling alongside him. 

Kylo’s nerves were raw and aching from the night before and that morning, and he turned his face from the man and the droid. 

R2 squawked and rammed into him, demanding his attention. Kylo did not turn his face until Finn cupped his chin in his hand and turned him towards him.

“Hey,” he said. “It’s going to be okay.” 

He looked at him, unflinchingly, with those deep brown eyes. His eyes were as strong and powerful as the woods of the trees on Kashyyyk, as calming as the waves of Naboo. 

They sat, meditating and doing breathing exercises, ignoring R2, who returned the following night with Kylo’s uncle instead of Rey. 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Kylo said. 

“You don’t have to, Ben,” said his uncle. “I’m not going to force you to do things you don’t want to anymore.”

They sat in silence while R2 played them old holos that had been discovered in the depths of his databanks. 

Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, beautiful, passionate, young. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi, wise and powerful. 

Ahsoka Tano, fierce and independent. 

When they left, his uncle turned to him.

“They’re good for you, you know. Don’t take them for granted. I miss your aunt every day.”

He turned and left, cryptic as usual, though Ben knew exactly who he meant. 

He didn’t take Rey and Finn for granted.

He missed Aunt Mara too. 

 

Another week passed with nightly visits from the pair after morning sessions with the therapist.

Kylo’s heart continued to pound and flutter, scarcely allowing himself to hope. 

It had been three weeks of this after months of silence and solitary confinement, after years of Snoke’s incessant torture beating at his brain. 

Thirty-three years, to be precise.

Ben went to go see his mother, and wept into her arms too. 

They spoke Alderaanian, and Ben started to feel whole again. 

 

The next night was Ben’s first in his own room rather than a cell. He was still under surveillance and heavily guarded and isolated. 

Finn and Rey came together, bringing a box of old holos and a small plant. 

His heart fluttered. They exchanged a look, and smiled at him. 

“I found these,” Finn said. “They’re old war holos. Thought maybe you’d want to watch them with me. There’s a lot to learn from strategies and techniques that worked and didn’t work in the past.”

“I started growing this,” Rey said. “It doesn’t need a lot of water or sunlight. It’s very hardy, you’ll see.” 

Ben hugged them both in turn, not saying a word. Both kissed one of his cheeks, clasping the other with their hand. 

They sat, arms around each other, and watched one of Finn’s holos. 

 

The next night, Rey and Finn held hands. 

Rey used her other hand to pull Ben’s face down to her own and kissed him deeply. It was everything he had imagined it would be, and more. 

Finn kissed him next, and it became better than his dreams. 

 

It was awkward, at first, trying to fit all three of them in his bed. They were entwined with each other and in the Force, bodies and minds melding and three becoming one. 

They fell asleep, entangled, limbs jutting everywhere, soft warm skin on soft warm skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive feedback always appreciated. You can find me at politicalmamaduck.tumblr.com. Many thanks to my dear best friend/sister Amanda for her beta work.


End file.
